I want to be Famous
by animefreak892cool4u
Summary: In story.


I want to be Famous

Prologue

By: Animefreak892cool4u

--

Me: got ya a new story. Gonna stop all of my old one for right now. Cause I can't think what to do yet or lost the idea for it.

Envy: So this story is for FMA. It about how Edward want to be a signer and things like that. He want to be a famous singer since a child. But his mom, want him to be a alchemist. Since he is back now. Now he have a chanced to follow his own personal dreams. With Al by his side, he can do it. And of course he will help him out.

Roy M: Oh yeah Animefreak892cool4u donut own FMA or any songs in here. But she might put her own stuff in here. She don't know what the pairings might be. Why don't u guys and girls vote on it. The ones with the most vote will be used for this story.

Wrath: Now onward with the story.

--

Notes

**'song and it will be in centered'**

(Ed dance move: )

--

Edward and Al finnly got back home now. They are in Central. 'Nii-san what are you going to do now?" Al ask his older brother.

'Umm. How the hell should I know that.' He said to his younger brother. With that said they went into a club. As soon as they went in. The manger ask 'Can you too sing or dance?'

'I can sing and dance.' Edward said.

'Can you show me, now? If you do good, then you got the job.' He said.

'Um sure. Which song?' Edward said.

'You pick. Um by the way my name isTenshi(1) or angel.' Tenshi said.

"My name Edward Elric or Ed for short.' He said as he went on stage.

Edward Elric: Hi all my name is Ed and I will be singing 'When I Grow Up' they're by Pussycat Dolls.

****

'Boys call you sexy (What's up sexy?)  
and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around you screaming my name

(Ed dance move: he turn around and look for some1)**  
What's up you sexy and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around you screaming my name**

(Ed dance move: he turn around and look for some1)

**(Don't Yall)**

**Now I got a confession (haha, ha, ha)**

(Ed dance move: he look smart and about ready to tell a secret)**  
When I was young I wanted attention(haha, ha, ha)**

(Ed dance move: look firty)**  
an I promised myself that I'd do anything (haha, ha, ha ha)**

(Ed dance move: dance sexy)**  
anything to get men to notice me (haha, ha, ha)**

(Ed dance move: dance sexy and firty)**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
When no one know what your name is  
Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**They used to tell me I was silly,**

(Ed dance move: look silly)**  
until I popped up on the TV (lala la, la)  
I always wanted to be a superstar,  
who knew that singing songs would get me this far (lala la, la)****  
I see they're astounded by me, I'm a trend setter, yes this is true  
cause what I do no one can do it better**

**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
When no one know what your name is  
Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

(Ed dance move: look better than the rest of us)**  
You can talk about me cause I'm a hot 'sup bitch**

(Ed dance move: look hot)**  
I see you watchin' me watchin' me**

(Ed dance move: dance sexy and firty and watch the people)**  
and I know you want it**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**When I grow up I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up,I wanna see me, me on TV, people know me, be on magazines  
When I grow up, freshly cleaned, number one chick, wanna step out on the scene**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**But be careful what you wish for cause  
you just might get it  
you just might get it  
you just might get it**

**Yeah  
(Don't Y'all)'**

Edward got done with his song, everyone was clapping and whistler at him. He went over to the manger of the club, and he said 'You're hired. Come in everyday, from 10:00 pm to 5:30 am.'

'Okay, bossed.' Edward said. Then he give Al and Ed a free meal. Then Ed went to his bank got out his money and got a nice good size Apartment.

--

Me: Hope ya all like it so far. Know it kinda short, but the next chapter will be long.**  
**


End file.
